Anger
Anger is the reformed antihero and a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. He is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. He is voiced by Lewis Black. Official Description :Anger feels very passionately about making sure things are fair for Riley. He has a fiery spirit and tends to explode (literally) when things don't go as planned. He is quick to overreact and has little patience for life's imperfections. Role in the Film Anger is one of the five Emotions controlling Riley Andersen's mind. When the Joy and Sadness get lost in Riley's mind, Anger and the other Emotions are left in charge of Riley's actions. Next to Joy, he may be the most abrasive to Sadness. Anger is introduced when Mr. Andersen tells a young Riley she can't have dessert if she doesn't eat her broccoli. He is enraged but calms down when Riley's dad says the broccoli is an airplane. When Riley and her family move to San Francisco, Anger, along with the other emotions, is disappointed when he sees their new home and creates some negative memories. He lightens up when Joy starts coming up with ideas on how to decorate the place, but is infuriated when they find out the moving van with all of their belongings hasn't arrived yet. When Riley's dad leaves for work, Joy suggests that they get pizza. Upon realizing there's broccoli on the pizza, Anger has a small outburst and claims that San Francisco has ruined pizza, much like the Hawaiians. When Sadness starts touching the memories Anger is worried. On the first day of school, Anger is skeptical (as always). Things seem to be going swell until Sadness touches a memory once again, much to Anger's annoyance. The emotions start to panic and Anger attempts to help Joy get rid of the sad memory, but to no avail. Unfortunately, Sadness and Joy get sucked away along with the core memories, and Anger asks if he's allowed to say "that curse word" now. While Joy and Sadness are on their way back to the Headquarters, Fear, Disgust and Anger try to fix everything. They try tampering with the core memories and replicating Joy's behavior, but they find themselves unable to make her happy. And to make things worse, they can't seem to get rid of the notoriously catchy Tripledent Gum tune. When Riley discovers that her friend Meg has replaced her on the hockey team, Anger causes her to feel betrayed and stop talking to Meg. Sooner or later Anger has an self-proclaimed brilliant idea; since Riley's happy core memories were from Minnesota, Anger suggests that she should run away and return to her original home. Disgust and Fear are not great fans of this plan, but Anger doesn't budge. Fear suggests that Riley should go to sleep, but when she wakes up because of a nightmare, Anger takes matters into his own hands and goes through with his plan. Fear asks if he's serious about this, and he coldly implies that it's the only way to make Riley happy. They soon grasp that Riley simply can't afford to get back to Minnesota, so the scheming Anger makes Riley steal her mother's credit card, leading to the destruction of Honesty Island. On their way to the bus, Anger realizes that he's destroying Riley's mind and finally snaps out of his determination and exclaims this is madness. He tries to stop Riley, but she cannot be controlled. The 3 emotions panic, but Joy and Sadness show up to save them. However, a thick window separates them from each other, and Anger desperately tries to break it using brute strength. When this fails, Disgust has an idea and starts insulting his intelligence. Anger is aggravated and his head goes up in a huge flame which Disgust uses as a blowtorch to help Joy and Sadness climb through the window. Anger anxiously explains everything to Joy, but to everyone's surprise, she simply tells Sadness to take control of Riley. Sadness uses the remaining functional button to let Riley know that sometimes you need sadness to cope with difficult situations. Armed with this knowledge, Riley runs back to her parents to talk about her issues. Anger is impressed by this and presumably learns to accept Sadness as an important emotion. As Riley grows up, new core memories and personality islands are created (namely a section of Friendship Island called "The Friendly Argument Session", which Anger is very happy about), and with the updated console Anger has access to the entire curse word library. Anger gleefully yells: "This console is the -''" before being interrupted by a loud beeping noise as a result of Fear toying with the new buttons. During a hockey match, Anger admits mom and dad are pretty cool. Anger, along with the other emotions, continues to help Riley as she grows up. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Anger is set to appear in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Quotes *''(First words)'' "Wait, did he just say we couldn't have dessert?" *"So that's how you want to play it, old man? No dessert? Oh sure, we'll eat our dinner, right after YOU eat THIS!" *"Oh, airplane. We've got an airplane, everybody." *''(Referring to daydreams)'' "Might come in handy, if this school is filled with boring, useless classes, which it probably will be." *''(The Tripledent Gum jingle starts playing)'' "What the-? This again?!" *"What do you expect? All the islands are down!" *"Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man!" *"Oh, You want a piece of this, Pops? Come and get it!" *"Mom's cool." *"Can I say that curse word now?" *''(Referring to Riley's new house)'' "Get out the rubber ball, we're in solitary confinement." *"Look, we have no core memories. You want Riley to be happy? Let's get back to Minnesota and make more." *"Did I ask for the gum commercial?!" *"Congratulations San Fransisco! You ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians, and now you!" *"I rest my case." *"I saw a really hairy guy, he looked like a bear." *"I have access to the entire curse word library. This console is the - (interrupted by a loud BEEP) *"Our life was perfect!Until Mom and Dad moved us to San Franstinktown." *"Move!I'll be Joy. Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, his appearance is based on that of a firebrick. *When Anger gets infuriated enough, flames come out of his head. *Anger is the only emotion that does not have a nose. * Throughout the film, Anger is shown reading a newspaper with a headline that displays what's happening. Here are the known occurrences. **When young Riley is told she must eat her broccoli to have dessert - "NO DESSERT" **When Riley and her family arrive to San Francisco (and Fear is thanking Joy for her "confirmation" that earthquakes are myths) - "FUTURE IS SHAKY". ** Right before the scene wherein Riley live chats with Meg - "GOLDEN STATE BLUE MOOD". **When Meg tells Riley about the new girl on the hockey team - "REPLACED! NO NEED FOR RILEY". **When Riley quits the hockey team - "RILEY QUITS HOCKEY". *He gets irritated whenever he hears the "Triple Dent Gum" jingle. *When Anger mentions that San Francisco has the broccoli pizza, he thought the Hawaiians ruined Hawaiian pizza, but that's not true. Hawaiian pizza was invented in Ontario, Canada. So it's a Canadian invention. *Even though Anger is ultimately a good person, he arguably plays a more antagonistic role than Jangles, since he is responsible for Riley running away (and almost having all of her personality islands destroyed). However, Anger tried to save Riley and realized his mistake in the end. * At one point, Anger says "What have we done?" In a very deep voice. (This is probably because Lewis Black has a deep voice of anger, when the console is completely black). * Anger's clothing was inspired by the costume his actor wears most of the time (a white shirt with a red tie), and in design Carl Fredricksen's clothes from the movie Up. * During a stage in which emotions all had human names, Anger was originally named Ira, the abbreviation for Irate. * Anger and Jangles are the closest to having to be the villains of his film, however, to the last minutes of the film is revealed to the true main antagonist (Gloom). * Anger is the main emotion in Riley's dad. Category:Characters Category:Emotions Category:Males